Letters from your Mystery Prince
by LilIckleRonniekins
Summary: Draco likes Ron. Ron is of course oblivious. Draco starts talking to Ron anonomously by sending him letters with the schools Owl. Ron agrees to meet him after flirting with him for awhile.. They meet in an a room and...Draco locks the door and now Ron and
1. Chapter 1

Title:Letters From Your Mystery Prince

Author: Angela/JaceDamian23 and Bianca/TragicLuv

Rating: Adult

Disclamior: We do not own the harry potter characters, if we did i'm sure she'd have Ron handcuffed to her bed and I'd have Draco handcuffed to mine lol.

Summary: Draco likes Ron. Ron is of course oblivious. Draco starts talking to Ron anonomously by sending him letters with the schools Owl. Ron agrees to meet him after flirting with him for awhile.. They meet in an a room and...Draco locks the door and now Ron and him are locked in this room until Ron gives in.

Author Note:This is a roleplay that us two are working on. Angela/JaceDamian23 plays Draco and Bianca/TragicLuv plays Ron. Enjoy the story and please review.

Warning: Slash and smut of course. 

Part 1

Draco Malfoy was a very interesting lad. He could be a down right, stubborn git if he wanted to be. But he also could be a slutty feminim guy. He had a side of him that nobody new, that he hid well. He was known as the sluttiest het guy you could ever meet. But he honastly prefered pricks over chicks, and hated keeping this secret. Sometime's he wished that his father would get killed, so that he could come out of the closest. He hid who he really was because he was afraid that his father would Avada Kedva his arse if he new he was attracted to other blokes.

Oh and besides for the slutty bi sexual guy, he had another secret. An even bigger secret, that would not do good if anyone new about it. And that secret was the one and only Ronald Weasley. Yes that is right. He fancied the poor, ginger headed git. There was just something about him that he could not help but like. His sparkling blue eyes was definately at the top of his list, and also Ron's sillyness. Ron could care less what others thought of him and he loved it. He could be a filthy pig and he did not care what others were saying behind his back. He envied the sexy lad. So yes Draco has cared for Ron Weasley for several months now.

He had decided that it was time to let Ron know that someone fancied him. So he wrote a letter to Ron and sent it off with a school owl, at the owlery. He new that he could not send his own Owl, "Dominic" or the Weasel would know it was him. So he sent out a bird named Sebastian and gave him orders to give the letter to Ron and not leave without a letter in return. He labeled his letter, "To Ronald, From your Prince."

He then started to pace around, nervously. Afraid that Ron would not write him back.

Ron lay on his bed, his head in his pillow and groaned. Books littered the ground around his bed, papers strewed everywhere. He had a potions essay to write and he hadn't even started. Hermione refused to help him...she said he needed to learn responsiblity or some trash like that.

Ron was just about to to scream and somehow conjure up tears to win her sympathy when he heard a nocking sound at his window. He looked up to see an orangish owl with a letter tied to his foot. Ron let the bird in and immediatly got the letter off, it was labeled to him. He opened it hesitantly as the bird flew around his head.

Ron opened up a letter from his new mystery admirer, who labled himself as Prince, that was really Draco.

_Ronnie,_

_I can't believe that I've finally gotten the courage to write you this letter. It took me several hours to write. I kept on messing up and destroying the paper, but finally I wrote down what I wanted to say. What I've dreamt of telling you for months now._

_It was on a rainy day when I noticed you. You had just had a fight with a friend, you were so angry that your cheeks where rosey. You hair was wet and shaggy, your wet, white muggle tea shirt, stuck to your chest, showing off your hardon nipples,which made you look dreamy as hell. You were so hot and delicious that I dreamed of caressing your body with my tongue,drinking up all of those wet rain drops._

_That was the day that I first noticed you and started to fancy you. I never would've thought that I would've ever found you attractive, but now I know that I must've been a fool all of these years and probaly fancied you for alot longer then I realized._

_You probaly would never even consider fancying me. Though I crave for your touch and love so badly._

_Please write me back, I am not a stalker. I am not going to rape and murder you or anything, far from it. I just want to get to know you. __And maybe just maybe you can learn to love me, as I yearn for you to._

_Your Prince._

Ron stared at the letter.

So this...had to be some kind of a joke right? Something that Harry and Seamus had done to fuck with him? Sure Ron was a very popular guy with girls and other guys but he had never gotten a fucking love note before. Who does that? And from the sound of it...it was a guy. No one writes romance like this anymore.

But even as he tried to convince himself of this he felt his heart racing. He wanted it to be real, he did. He never had a problem getting someone into bed with him but this was intriguing...new...different. This person seemed to really care...maybe even love him. He took out a peice of parchment and quickly wrote a letter, attachign it to the owls leg and sending it off.

Draco had finally gave up on pacing around, waiting for a letter in return. He went and laid down on his bed, his eyes glued to the window, his legs rocking back and forth near the edge of the bed, his breath caught in his throat. Just waiting. Waiting and hoping that Ron will write him back. Finally about 20 minutes later he saw Sebastian tapping at the window. He sat up quickly, almost falling off of the bed and skipped to the window and let the bird in. He was so nervous to read the letter. His heart was beating non stop. He gave the bird some bites of cheese and opened up his letter gently, as to not tear it apart and started to read it, still not breathing.

_Prince--_

If this is Harry, Seamus, or any other Gryffindor that supposibly calls themselves my friends, stop now. Its not funny guys. Really.

And if it isn't...I don't know what to say. I wish you would just say who you were. Although in a way I guess this is more romantic. I've never cared about romance before but...maybe I could like it.

Anyway, I am willing to try to get to know you, even though I don't know your name.

--Ron 

Draco let out his breath when he read the letter and felt his lips turn in a smile. He was glad the Ron was willing to get to know him and thought that he was a romantic guy. He bit his lip as he started to write Ron a letter back. He then gave it back to Sebastion and watched the owl fly away smiling.

Ron was suprised that he got another letter so fast. The orange owl was back pecking at his window within ten minutes. He was actually excited as he opened the letter to read it.

_Ronnie._

_I could not help but chuckle at your letter. This is not either of those lads that you've talked about. Though Seamus Finnigan and I are alike, in certain ways. Though Nobody see's that side of me, but a certain house elf that I chat to about my problems. I'm basically living a lie. I hate the person that everyone thinks that I am. That everyone knows me of. I am not that person. Sure we may think alike in a way, but there is a whole other side of me that I'd love for you to get to know._

_More about me. I love chocolate. I am addicted to frosting. Any flaver, does not matter what type. I am a vegetarian, though I eat eggs. I can't give up my eggs, because eggs go with cake and cake go with my frosting. Yes so now you know. I am a hypricrite vegetatian, that craves for sweets all of the time. I also love ice cream. I hate all beans accept for green beans. I strongly dislike others that love eating pig, it disgusts me. Also if I ever saw someone eating a unicorn, I would have to cruicius them. Please do not judge me for that. They would deserve it, anyone would know that._

_Hmm I love greens, purples, and blues. Those are all colors that I love. Though I'd have to say that your blue eye color is my favorite color in the world._

_I love the winter, its so gorgeous out. Though I love swimming at the lake at my home in the Summer. Another hint is, I am not in Gryfindor._

_Your Prince._

Ron looked at the letter and couldn't help but smile. this person seemed at the very least interesting. he wrote a quick reply and sent it off.

Draco was very surprised when 10 minutes later he heard Sebastion tapping on his door again. He'd figure that Ron would've wrote him back tommarow instead, seeing that it was after cerfew. But he smiled and let the bird in, fed him and read the letter.

_Prince--_

Alright, I'll play your game.

You know my eating habits. I will eat anything. anything and everything. It is part of my charm.

my colors are red...and silver. not so widly known but yeah.

maybe if i knew who you were i could say i loved your eye color to.

winter is my favorite season. i love curling up before the fire place and talking with my friends...or watching movies. summer you don't even want to touch people.

and I kind of have to ask...are you a guy or a girl? I figure your a guy but...I think it'd help to make sure.

--Ron 

Draco smirked as he read the letter. He agreed with everything the other boy had said. But he was actually shocked that Ron liked silver also. Silver for Slytherin. He jotted down his answers and throwing out some more questions and sent his letter off to his dream guy.

The prince was fast, as he had expected. He hurridly took the letter off of the owls leg and opened it.

_Ronnie_

_Chuckles_

_  
What is it that obvious? Was it 'The Prince' that made you think that I was a male? Dang it now you probaly think that I am a girly guy. I love sweets, i'm a vegetarian, I love your eyes and I love purple. Yes that sounds very chicky to me. Hmm then I must be a poofy guy._

_Well I guess I can't deny it. That'd be very stupid wouldn't it? Especially seeing as I'd love to be with you some day. Yes I am a male. But don't you dare call me feminum. Because I am very manley._

_Ah you like the color silver? I would've never of guessed that. That actually made me smile a little._

_Yes I love eating habits are very amusing, definately one of my favorite times of the day._

_I could not help but want to be that hot dog you were eating tonight. Usually seeing someone eat meat angers me, especially you, but I could not help but stare at your lips and that piece of meat, watching your lips wrap around it, devouring it like it was your last meal in the world. I could not help but go back to my dorm and wank while thinking of you and that meat._

_Sorry if that scared you a little, I'll change the subject._

_Maybe one night we can sit in front of the fire and talk, while cuddeling with eachother. I think that I'd rather enjoy that. _

_Alright question time. Who is your favorite sibling and why? Who do you admire most in this world and why? If you could shag anyone dead or alive, who would it be?_

_We'll that is enough for now. I shall be waiting for your letter, Ronnie._

_Your Prince_

Ron laughed. So this boy was randy, eh? Maybe he could help him out with that...if he would just fucking tell him who he was. But he did have to admit that was kind of hot, thinking that someone was watching him...and wanking to him. Fuck. Ron wrote his note and sent it off.

Draco left his dorm window open, so that the bird could just fly right in and drop Ron's letter off to him. Which of course he did. He lay there on his bed, smiling, excitely, reading it, while Sebastian eats more food.

_Prince--_

A poofy guy eh? Perhaps you'd wear a thong for me?

I really shouldn't flirt with you when I don't know who you are. And yet...I don't give a shit. I suppose its a fault.

Silver eh? Do I detect that perhaps your a slytherin? -que evil music-

that story really shouldn't have turned me on...right?

my favorite sibling is...ginny. we've always been closest since we're close in age and even though we fight we both know that we would do anything for each other.

I admire...oscar wilde. he was such an amazing writer, nothing is boring when he words it.

Dead or alive? I don't know. I'm pretty easy actually. Not so picky. I feel we should all just share the love haha.

--Ron  


Draco could not help but blush, while grinning like a complete moron after reading the letter. You'd probaly think he was on a muggle drug or something. He sighed in happiness, so glad that this seemed to be working out. He then started to write his letter and tied it on Sebastions leg and watched him fly away. He definately had to speak with Dobby sometime tommarow.

Draco chuckled as he read the letter. He then wrote him back.

_Ronnie,_

_Maybe I'm a Slytherin and maybe I'm not. I could be a hufflepoof for all you know. My favorite brother of yours would have to be Fred. _

_A thong eh?_

_smirks_

_How do you know that I don't already have one on right now?_

_I sure don't give a shit, flirt away Ronnikins. And the thought of you with a stiffie, makes me the happiest man alive. Oh what I'd do to be there with you right now. Are you caressing it for me Ronald?_

_The Prince_

_P.S. Gasps Ronald when I asked you who'd you want to shag dead or alive, you were supposed to say my name. wags finger in your face Tsk Tsk tsk I shall punish you later on...kidding love. I'm glad that I found out that your a easy slut just like me. Now I don't have to work that much magic on you to get you into my bed, now will I? winks_

Ron shook his head and wrote his note back. He looked down, he was in fact hard just from reading this guys letters. He sent the letter away and decided to get rid of his problem.

Draco could not wait to read his letter. He could not help but be naughty toward Ron and really hoped he did not scare him away. So when Sebastian came back with the letter, his fingers were crossed as he read it.

_Prince--_

Your a slytherin. This is painfully obvious.

and Fred is an arse, both of them are. to me at least. but good for a laugh.

so love, what color is your thong exacatly?  
and I usually don't just get hard from reading but hey, I'm not just going to let it sit there, really.

--ron

p.s. and you know, maybe i woudl have said you if i had any idea who you are. 

Draco sat there reading over Ron's letter and was trying to figure out what to write. 'How could he not know this was me? I'm being so obvious.' He thought and sighed, writing and sending the letter off.

Ron couldn't help but feel oblivious. But he really had no idea who the boy was. But he was still excited when he got the next letter.

_Ronald,_

_Love how on Earth could you guess that I was a Slytherin? Slytherins are not the only horny bastards. I mean look at you right now. Your wanking off to some nameless and faceless boy who fancies you. That does not sound very Gryfindor of you._

_sighs_

_But yes, another guess of yours that you got right. I'm a Slytherin. I'm a 6th year like yourself._

_Fred has a nice arse, as does his other half. I don't know the lad that much though. As you can tell Slyhterins and Gryfindors are not neccissarly buddy buddy, if you know what I mean?_

_Maybe that is why I've not told you who I was. Rejection hurts, and I rather go to bed tonight, with a smile on my face and wake up with an erection after dreaming about you, then go to bed sad because you rejected me because you hate me._

_The Prince_

_P.S The Thong that I had one was purple and silver._

Ron groaned and sent his letter fast.

Draco new that if he did not stop being so damn sappy and whiney that he'd scare away Ron, so he needed to get things together. He was not willing to lose Ron ever. So when the owl came back with the letter he was not sure if he wanted to read it, but he did and...

_Prince--_

I am not your average Gryffindor. and you are clearly not the average Slytherin. I couldn't see any of this slimy bastards, like Malfoy or Zabini, doing something like this haha.

so your looking at my brothers arses is that it? what is mine not enough?  
i shouldn't be gettin jealous when i don't know you.

and i doubt i would reject you. i'm easy going. there are only a few people out there that really push me the wrong way...but other then that your safe.

--ron

-groans-  
now i am imgaining that, thanks. 

Draco clucked his tongue a few times and sighed as he wrote Ron back. He new that he'd never be good enough for him.

Ron was impatient waiting for the letter. When it finally came he almost tore it open.

_Ronald,_

_Aww darling don't be jealous. Your arse is far more buggerable then your brothers. I noticed Fred from afar. He is not the one that I dream to be with. You are the only lad for me._

_Ah I'm not like Malfoy or Zabini. Malfoy is a downright bastard. Sometimes I wonder what his life would be like if he had a different father. Zabini is not that bad actually. He's quite sweet once you get to know him. Don't tell your friend this, or Zabini will murder me in my sleep. But Blaize told me that he fancied your mate, Seamus Finnigan. Maybe after I wisk you away in my arms, we can set those two up? _

_The Prince_

_P.S chuckles I'm sorry Love, maybe sometime soon instead of imagining things, we can make it all come true._

Ron smiled. This boy was obviosly not a typical Slytherin and he was very happy with it. He wrote his letter and sent it off.

Draco received the letter and read it

_Prince--_

Me? Buggerable? Think again. No respectable Weasley bottoms, sorry love, doesn't matter who you are.

and I'm so glad we share this point of view. Malfoy is the only one who could get me really angry...the bastard will get whats coming to him someday though.

and zabini, i don't mind him, he just seems a bastard since he's always with Malfoy. him and seamus...I could see that...

--ron

p.s. how soon will that be? 

Draco got his letter and bit his lip. If only Weasley really new him for him. He started to write out his letter, hoping to not reveal himself.

The letter said.

_Ronald, _

_You don't say? Well lucky for you that I indeed love being on the bottom. Will you spank me while you ride me?_

_Eh not a Malfoy fan I see? What about him angers you so? And just what are you going to give him? That may be amusing to watch._

_Alright, we'll set those two up some time soon._

_The Prince._

_P.S. How soon will that be? Is that your penis talking or are you just anxious to see who I am? BTW did you cream yet? I want to taste you._

He then sent the bird away.

Ron smiled when he read the letter. The words shouldn't be turning him on as much as they were...but he couldn't help it. It was like phone sex or talking dirty and that was something he wasn't so used to. He sighed and grabbed his cock harder, moving up and down fast and hard. The letters already had him close so it didn't take long for him to cum moaning. When he had cleaned up he hesitantly wrote his letter. 

_Prince--_

We'll just have to see, won't we? But I must say...you like a little pain, eh? I think I might have handcuffs in my trunk...or a whip of some kind...

Malfoy, now theres a turn off. He's just such a bastard...he knows just what to say to piss me off, to really make me angry. He's just so damn arrogant. I want to punch him whenever I see him...and sooner or later someone will beat that little fairy into the ground and I won't do a thing to stop it.

--Ron

p.s. your killing me here.  
I suppose a combination of both. I want to see who you are...I want to know if you'll live up to your words.  
And I came just a couple of minutes ago...just for you. 

Draco read the letter and sniffled a little. He was having so much fun writing these letters with Ron and getting to know him more. And Ron seems to like the person that is writing to him, but he keeps on saying these down right awful things about him. Sure he new he could be a bastard, but that is all because of the evil man that raised him. Nobody new the real him and even though Ronald Weasley seemed to like him a little, he new that he'd never have a chance with him.

He picked up his quil and started to write his letter.

_Ronald, _

_Hmm the thought that you just wanked a few minutes ago, makes me want to wank myself. So I'm going to have to say goodnight in a few, before my dick becomes to hard it gives me pain. And it was rather rude of you to cum and not send me a taste of your sweet cream. Or is it salty? Next time I want you to taste yourself for me and describe it to me._

_chuckles_

_And yes I do like kinkyness. Not too rough though. I don't care to bruise much. My skin is too sensitive. I don't mind handcuffs, spankings and sex toys though. I would be up to it some night if you were. _

_bites his lips thinking_

_Do you ever think that maybe Draco Malfoy is such a bastard because that is how he was raised? That is how us Slytherins were raised. Scared to be ourselves, or we'd be disowned. When muggles are naughty little children, they get send off to boarding school. And its not like our school. When us Slytherins are bad our fathers would send us off to The Dark Lord to straighten us out. And if we still did not obey he'd kill us. _

_Look at you, you were raised with two nice parents, and 6 siblings that love you so. Of course you were going to turn out to be a nice lad. Not everyone had what you had growing up. Some of my friends that I grew up with I had to watch be murdered...some of them were even killed by my father and other family members. Look at your life style growing up and Slytherins life style growing up and think how hard there lives are. They may be arseholes and prats, but they are just scared little children under there walls and are dying to break there real selves out._

_I must bid you goodnight now darling._

_Sleep well and don't like the bugs bite...or shall I say spiders?_

_smirks and blows you a kiss_

_Your Prince_

He sighed as he finished the letter and sent it off. He then laid down in bed and got comfortable trying to sleep. He was to sad to wank himself off now, he'll do it in the morning.

Ron stared at the letter. This guy seemed to be seriously fucked up somewhere inside and it scared the Gryffindor. He wasn't used to pain or depression...the boy was right. He had a great life. But that didn't excuse Malfoy being a prat. He sighed and wrote the last letter for the night. 

_Prince--_

Maybe it'd just be better if you tried it yourself.

and I have some kinky deeds under my belt...but I'm not sure your ready to hear about that. perhaps I could demonstrate?

Your right, I have a great life, and I'm sorry that your childhood was so fucked up. Its not fair that any of you have to go through that. But I truly believe that Malfoy is just a down right git, a sexy one, but still a fucking prat. He follows his father like a fucking lap puppy. Trust me, there is nothing more to Malfoy then what is there. What you see is what you get.

spiders? -shudders-

--Ron  
  
Ron smiled and sent the letter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Letters from Your Mystery Prince

Author: Angela/JaceDamian23 and Bianca/TragicLuv

Rating: Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry potter characters, if we did I'm sure she'd have Ron handcuffed to her bed and I'd have Draco handcuffed to mine lol.

Summary: Some more flirting, and also some fighting.

Author Note: This is a roleplay that we are working on. Angela/JaceDamian23 plays Draco and Bianca/TragicLuv plays Ron. Enjoy the story and please review.

Warning: Slash and smut of course.

Thank you for the nice reviews, we hope that you continue reading our story and enjoying it. Sorry the grammar may not be the best that is a warning. But we are having a lot of fun writing this story, so please don't flame us. This story is for fun. Even though it may not be perfect, we still are taking out time to write this. And flaming stories are very rude and can hurt. So if you don't like our story, then just find another story to read.

Part 2

Draco felt the warm sun hitting his face and he got up and started to stretch. He then decided to do his morning work outs. He got dressed in his quittich outfit, with a pink thong underneath his outfit. He walked out of his room, not seeing a letter near the table near the window. He then left the Slytherin Dorms to take a run around the quittich field. He enjoyed working out, it made me forget who he was at times. It was nice and quiet, nobody around and he could be himself. He always woke up an hour earlier then everyone else.

So once he got to the Quittich field he started to jog in a slow pace, thinking.

'Maybe I was too strong on Ron last night. I probably should not have stuck up for us Slytherins last night. I probably gave Ron who I was away. Sucks now he was sure that Ron would never talk to him again. He hoped to get another lad from his new friend, but sadly did not see a letter. Maybe he fell asleep after wanking last night and did not write back yet.' He thought. He could not help but smile about that as he ran. It was chilly out tonight and he loved running in this weather.

Ron woke up and found no letter on his desk. He sighed; maybe he would get a letter back later today. He took a quick shower and got dressed, heading down to the great hall with Harry. man, was he hungry

Draco finished working out and then walked to the Prefect bathroom and took a nice, long hot shower. He washed his long hair with strawberry shampoo and washed his body with vanilla bean soap. He then dried off and transfigured his quiitich uniform into his school robes. He then brushed his hair and was about to gel it back and then decided not to. It was time for a change. If he did not change, then he'd never win Ron. He had to do what he had to do. He ran his hand thru his hair and placed some sparkles in his hair. He then rubbed a few on his lips and looked in the mirror. 'Hmm that is good enough for right now. I've got to go to Hogsmede and buy more make up.' he thought and shrugged. It was barely noticeable. He then went off towards breakfast and ate some waffles with butter and strawberry jam, while drinking some hot tea with sugar cubes and a touch of milk.

When he was done eating and whispered in Dobby's ear to come to him later on, they had to talk. he then walked off to Slytherin Dungeons and went back to his dorm. He saw the letter and bit his lip and carefully opened up the letter, reading it.

While Ron was eating his breakfast he tried very carefully to eye the Slytherin table. he tried to be sly about it, although this was very difficult for him, but he wanted to see if he could catch someone staring. He felt someone's gaze hot on him but every time he looked up he couldn't tell who was staring. Whoever they were, they were good. He sighed and joined Harry and Hermione in going back to the common room. Maybe he would find a letter in his dorm.

Draco read the letter and immediately wrote him back once he saw the letter.

_Ronald,_

_Something under your belt? Hmm sounds intriguing. I'd love to know more about that._

_Well I still stand by what I said, but I guess you are allowed to have your own opinion on the matter. But a little advice, have you ever heard of this phrase? Don't judge a book by its cover?_

_Anyway how was your morning? I had a great morning. I took a nice run, enjoying the wind blowing at me. It's rather nice out, don't you think so? I hope that it snows. That'd be brilliant._

_laughs_

_And Spiders are not all that bad. Not as awesome as Dragons though._

_Your Prince_

_P.S: I'd love to try it sometime._

Ron was borderline ecstatic when he returned to his dorms to find a letter waiting for him. He frowned when he read it and wrote a quick reply.

_Prince--_

_Do I sense that you are too easy to trust? You say that you do not know Malfoy. and while I don't either I doubt there is anything more then a stubborn git who thinks he's better then everyone else. but I hate him and would really rather talk about someone else._

_like you._

_You haven't said much about you. Do tell. You like running? I hate it. Too much work. What else do you like? Any siblings? What's your family like?_

_--Ron_

Draco received his letter and fed the owl some vanilla icing that he was eating. He watched the bird and chuckled as the bird started to fly around like crazy and came back for more. He then opened up the letter and read what Ron had to say. He then wrote him back.

_Ronald darling._

_Whether you want to trust me or not is up to you. I never said I did not know Draco. I know everyone in my house. I already told you about our life style. There is not really much more to say. I'm an only child. I've always wanted a baby brother or sister to look after. My mother can be a bitch to others, but she and I are very close. My father is a down right bastard. I'd not miss him if he died tonight. That may be horrible to say but it's the truth._

_What more do you want to know Ronald?_

_Hmm since you love to eat, what is your favorite food to eat in the world? Would you ever stop eating meat? Do you have and animals at home? I do. I have dragons, snakes, spiders, iguanas, owls and a Doberman. Can't really play with most of them, which sucks._

_Do you have any house elf's at the burrow? We have quite a few. But my favorite one is now free._

_Well until later on._

_The Prince_

He sent the letter away kind of nervous. He just sent out another clue. Everyone new that Dobby was his family's house elf.

Ron was a bit confused by the letter. He felt like the person was trying to give him hints and he was being ridiculously dense about it. He sighed and wrote his reply.

_Prince--_

_I can't possibly trust you since I don't know who you are. I feel like your trying to give me hints but at the moment I am being dense and really can't figure you out._

_My favorite food? Um...I'd have to say garlic bread. I could eat loaves of it and never get tired. No, I couldn't stop eating meat. It's just to damn good. I just have scabbers...and crookshanks is usually stalking around since Hermione is there so often. No, no house elves for us. Hermione would have a fit._

_--Ron_

Draco received his next letter and snickered at it. He then started writing away.

_Ronnie,_

_Hmm wouldn't want your mu._

_(He scratched off the mu)_

_Your girl to be angry with you. We all know how she is when she's angry. That girl can be darn right scary. She should've been in Slytherin._

_chuckles_

_I'm not necessarily sending you any hints, though a few things that I've said make it seem like it. I'm not exactly being careful with what I write. That is why my letter is smudge up a bit. I was about to write something mean and scratched it off as best as I could. Its things that I used to say, that is not me anymore._

_Garlic bread. Yes that is to die for. All of this talk made me hungry for some food. Its lunch time so I'm going to send this off and pig out now. Maybe I'll be able to see you._

_Till then,_

_Your Prince_

He then sent the owl with his letter and decided to go downstairs for lunch, since his belly kept on growling. He hoped to see Ron there.

Ron bit his lip and wrote his reply

_Prince--_

_Hermionescary as hell. Really._

_And you used to be mean? I guess relating to Malfoy works then._

_See you there. -winks-_

_--Ron_

He then headed down to the great hall to hopefully figure out this mystery prince.

Draco sat down piling his plate up with Penne pasta with lots of mushrooms and also some eggplant and no meated sauce.. He started to eat watching everyone. He was the only vegetarian in his house and everyone else was eating meatballs and pepperoni. He turned his gaze away from his food and looked at the Gryffindor table, not seeing Ron. He sighed and hoped that he came soon. Of course now that they were writing letter together, he had to be very discreet. He could not wait to get back to his dorm and see if Ron wrote him back.

Ron entered the great hall, his eyes immediately sweeping the Slytherin table, searching for anyone who happened to be looking his way. So far they all seemed far more interested in their food.

Draco's heart started to race the minute he saw the ginger young man walk in. He immediately turned his gaze to his food and took a bite out of his food, not wanting to be caught, eyeing his love. He smiled softly. He wishes that Ron could accept him.

Ron continuously sneaked peeks at the Slytherin table during lunch but he could not tell which one was the prince. He hadn't given him enough...maybe if he asked more about his appearance. Ron smiled. He couldn't wait to write him another letter.

After lunch Draco walked back to his dorm in search for a letter and smiled when he saw one. He read it quickly, kind of bummed that it was a short letter and shrugged and wrote him back.

_Ronald,_

_Glad we agree or something._

_Was I once mean?_

_Bites lip_

_To be honest? Yes I can be a down right prat. Though I'm trying to change._

_And I did see you, it amused me that you kept on looking at my table, trying to discover me. So I guess you have not figured me out yet._

_Anyway what are your plans for tonight? Anything fun and exciting? The only plans that I have are writing an exam._

_Your Prince_

He then sent out his letter and got on to the exam. Tapping his quill down frustrated. He did not know what to write.

Ron rolled his eyes and wrote his letter.

_Prince--_

_I believe I have plans tonight. Unless...someone makes me an offer that is more interesting...?_

_--Ron_

Draco smirked and wrote his response to Ron's letter.

_Ronald,_

_Plans? With whom? Should I be jealous?_

_sniffles_

_Your Prince_

He then tied the letter to the owl and sat and waited for a response, even though he new that he did not make an offer.

Ron glared at the paper and decided a bit of jealousy would do him good.

_Prince--_

_If you must know I have plans with Harry tonight. It's your choice if you're jealous._

_--Ron_

Draco scowled down at the letter that the owl dropped on his lap.

_Ronald,_

_scoffs_

_And what does that git, the boy who lived, have that I don't?_

_And I'm not jealous!_

_Prince_

He sent the letter off and sighed, folding his arms over his chest. He was too jealous.

Ron smiled as he wrote his reply.

_Prince--_

_So you're the jealous type. I like that actually. It's nice to know that you care that much. And I will be hanging out with Harry unless SOMEONE wants to make me an OFFER I can't refuse..._

_--Ron_

Draco growled as he read the other boys letter and started to write one to the other lad.

_Ronald,_

_Say what you want, but I am not jealous._

_smirks_

_Ah you want an offer eh? Just what type of offer are you looking for? Some male on male action?_

_Your Prince_

He laughed as he sent off his letter.

Ron shook his head at the paper.

_Prince--_

_In denial. That's all I can say about that._

_And I'm not looking for anything that you aren't willing to give._

_--Ron_

Draco had just got done with his essay, when Sebastian came in with the letter from Ron. He opened up quickly and smirked at what it said. He then got writing.

_Ronald,_

_Love I am not in denial..._

_chuckles_

_Like I'd say no to you darling._

_Your Prince_

Ron sighed when he got his letter.

_Prince--_

_Don't argue with me. Really. I am a stubborn ass._

_-points- In denial._

_Plus I'll like you even BETTER if your jealous. It's a turn on. Do you not see this??_

_Well actually you haven't said anything. Please, enlighten me on this offer._

_--Ron_

Draco growled when he read Ron's next letter.

_Ronald,_

_Fine I am a little jealous. I never liked your little friend. To be as honest as I can, he annoys me and makes you look bad. I hate how people think of you as 'The boy who lived', shadow or side kick'! It annoys me with a passion, because you deserve better then that. You're worth more then Potter ever will be._

_So do you like me more now that I was honest with you, even though what I said kind of flamed your friend?_

_Before I give you my offer, respond and let me know the answer to that question._

_Your Prince._

Ron was a bit more then pissed when he got the letter but tried to keep it down when he wrote back.

_Prince--_

_Harry is a great friend and a great person. You slytherins may not know that, but that doesn't mean that he isn't a great person, just like Malfoy may be different then I think. Neither of us should judge a book by its cover._

_And I'm his friend, not his shadow._

_But I prefer honesty even if you insulted my friend and kind of me. I hate being lied too._

_--Ron_

Draco rolled his eyes at the next letter.

_Ronald,_

_Leave Malfoy out of this. We are done talking about him!_

_And I did not insult you at all, if you read that last letter again, you'd realize that I just gave you a compliment! That is not very Slytherin of me, to give a compliment and be kind to a Weasley, such as yourself. But despite that last letter and the fact that I indeed do live in the snake pit, haven't I been decent to you, and not try to harm you once? Why do you think that is?_

_Your Prince_

Ron was more then a bit mad. He was furious. This bitch had the balls to tell him he was doing him a favor by being nice to a Weasley?? He wrote his reply quickly.

--

_No, I am not going to call you my fucking prince._

_Well how fucking charming of you, how charitable for you to be kind to a Weasley, I know that that took so much out of you, how difficult that must have been for you. I couldn't imagine a stuck up slytherin such as yourself conversing with a poor, self righteous Gryffindor like myself! BRAVO!_

_As for harming me? I'd like to see you try._

_--Ron_

Draco glared at the next letter. He was so angry that he crumpled the paper up and threw it on the ground, angrily. This was not what he wanted; he did not want to fight with Ron. That stubborn arse.

_Ronald,_

_Will you stop being a stubborn arse, and try to listen to what I'm trying to say to you? I know you have a bad temper, but calm down and take a deep breath._

_And what is this about harming you? I don't want to harm you; I'm trying to bloody damn protect you Ron! Who do you think that 'The Dark Lord' is going to attack in order to hurt 'the boy who lived' the most? You're the closest friend he has. How do you think that makes me feel? I'm scared to death about you and I don't want you to get yourself killed!_

_sighs_

_I don't want to lose you, before your even mine Ron._

_Miss's being your Prince,_

Ron was still pissed. This boy was not saying any of the right things.

--

Nope, still not going to.

And do not tell me to calm down. You insulted my best friend and me. And I'm ready to die for Harry if that's what it takes because I know damn well he would die for me. Do you really think I can't fend for myself?? I know what I'm doing thank you, and I have lived this long so I'd say I'm pretty good at it.

_--Ron_

_Draco growled and punched his desk, causing a dent and a cut on his wrist._

_Weasley,_

_You are really pissing me off! I refuse to acknowledge you when you're being an arse!_

_Good nite!_

_P.S. And for the last time, I did not insult you. Re read every single letter that I sent you and maybe you'll the reason that I'm being like this._

Draco sent the letter away, not noticing that he smeared his blood on the letter. He then frowned, wiping away a few angry tears that leaked out of his eyes. He was confused to why his eyes were tearing. Malfoy's did not cry. Weasley was really making him soft.

Ron bit back a scream when he got the next letter. That prick! He was as stubborn as Ron, and while the Gryffindor did like people that fought back he did not like those that didn't know when to quit!

He called you Weasley.

Yes...that one stung. It wasn't that he wasn't used to it...its just going from Ronnie to Weasley in three seconds was a bit much. And when Ron had read it, the way he addressed him was...so...Malfoy. Ron could almost see the smirking blonde in his mind, yelling out insults, yelling out his last name, never his first.

He would not be treated like that.

No, he would not be writing another letter back. He let himself fall back on the bed and groaned. Why did things always have to happen this way? It was his fucking pride. But in truth, his pride was what kept him going, what had saved him all these years from just breaking down. Without his pride...he was nothing. And he was not about to let some 'Prince' take that away from him.

Ron felt hot tears sting the edges of his eyes but he managed to fight them back. He brought the letter up to the light again and noticed something he had been to angry to see before, a slash of red, what looked like blood, on the edge of the letter. He sat up, bringing the parchment closer to his face.

Blood. Not enough to mean real injury but still...blood.

Was this prince cutting himself? Was he hurt? What the fuck was going on? Ron rushed to his desk, wanting to write him a letter to see if he was alright. But as he put pen to paper he stopped himself. That bastard. He probably did this on purpose. No, no Ron would not fall for this. He would not be the first one to cave. The 'Prince' would have to fucking beg if he thought he was getting Ron back. Ever.

TBC:

Our site still needs more stories. Most of us are Harry Potter lovers, but we take stories from any movie or show.

(Take out the spaces)

http // z3 . invisionfree . com / The Faerie Wizards


End file.
